blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Construction Crew to the Rescue/Gallery/3
Bighorn tunnel S4E13 Monster Machines drive further into the forest.png S4E13 Monster Machines drive more.png S4E13 Blaze leading the way.png S4E13 AJ "Hey, check it out!".png S4E13 Blaze sees Crusher and Pickle's tower.png S4E13 Crusher and Pickle's tower in the distance.png S4E13 Blaze says they're almost there.png S4E13 Monster Machines enter a cave.png S4E13 Monster Machines inside cave.png S4E13 Blaze hears baaing.png|Baa! S4E13 Blaze "Did you make that sound, Stripes?".png|"Huh? Did you make that sound, Stripes?" S4E13 Stripes "Wasn't me".png|"Wasn't me." S4E13 Stripes "Did you make that sound, Starla?".png|"Did you make that sound, Starla?" S4E13 Starla "No, sirree".png|"No, sirree." S4E13 Starla "Did you make that sound, bighorn?".png|"Did you make that sound, bighorn?" S4E13 Bighorn revealed next to Starla.png S4E13 Monster Machines "BIGHORN?!".png|"BIGHORN?!?" S4E13 Bighorn pushes the Monster Machines back.png S4E13 Monster Machines being pushed back.png S4E13 Bighorn finishes pushing.png S4E13 Monster Machines pushed out of the cave.png S4E13 Monster Machines look back at the bighorn.png S4E13 Bighorn laughing at the Monster Machines.png S4E13 Bighorn sneering.png S4E13 Bighorn laughs again.png S4E13 Monster Machines worried.png S4E13 AJ says they should push back.png S4E13 Blaze will do it.png S4E13 Monster Machines encourage Blaze.png S4E13 Monster Machines reenter the cave.png S4E13 Blaze in cave left side.png S4E13 Blaze in cave right side.png S4E13 Bighorn sees Blaze coming.png S4E13 Blaze "Pushing...".png S4E13 Blaze "...power!".png S4E13 Blaze and bighorn start pushing each other.png S4E13 Blaze pushes hard.png S4E13 Blaze's treads spin.png S4E13 We need to help Blaze push harder.png S4E13 Pushing diagram.png S4E13 Which is more than 2.png S4E13 4 is more.png S4E13 Blaze's pushing power set.png S4E13 Blaze's shocks glow.png S4E13 Blaze's pushing blade glows.png S4E13 Blaze starting to push the bighorn.png S4E13 Blaze pushing the bighorn away.png S4E13 Starla cheering for Blaze.png S4E13 Blaze pushing harder than the bighorn.png S4E13 Blaze and bighorn stop.png S4E13 Blaze gives one last budge.png S4E13 Bighorn pushed away.png S4E13 Bighorn crashes into a rock.png S4E13 Bighorn's big brother appears.png S4E13 Blaze spooked by the bigger bighorn.png S4E13 Both bighorns push Blaze really hard.png S4E13 Pushing diagram again.png S4E13 Which is more than 5.png S4E13 7 is more.png S4E13 Blaze's pushing power set again.png S4E13 Blaze beginning to glow again.png S4E13 Blaze pushing both bighorns.png S4E13 Stripes and Starla encouraging Blaze more.png S4E13 Blaze giving the two bighorns one last push.png S4E13 Both bighorns pushed away.png S4E13 Both bighorns crash into a rock.png S4E13 Bighorns' biggest big brother appears.png S4E13 All three bighorns push Blaze.png S4E13 Blaze needs the most pushing power yet.png S4E13 Pushing diagram yet again.png S4E13 Which is more than 9.png S4E13 10 is more.png S4E13 Blaze's pushing power set to the highest.png S4E13 Blaze glowing once again.png S4E13 Bighorn struggles against Blaze's pushing blade.png S4E13 Blaze's treads spin faster.png S4E13 Blaze yelling "Pushing power!".png S4E13 Blaze leaving the tunnel.png S4E13 Bighorns pushed away.png S4E13 Monster Machines made it out.png S4E13 Stripes "You did it".png S4E13 Starla "Now we can go save Crusher and Pickle!".png S4E13 Blaze "Construction crew to the rescue!".png Guessing game, part 3/Danger! S4E13 Crusher and Pickle on the tower still.png S4E13 Crusher dressed as a dog.png S4E13 Crusher going "Woof, woof, woof!".png S4E13 Pickle "I know this one".png S4E13 Pickle "...a tomato!".png S4E13 Crusher says no.png S4E13 Crusher goes "Woof, woof, woof!" again.png S4E13 Pickle "Sock!".png S4E13 Crusher "Socks don't go "woof"!".png S4E13 Crusher "What animal is furry and goes...".png S4E13 Crusher barking and bouncing.png S4E13 Crusher still bounces.png S4E13 Pickle "You're a tower breaking apart!".png S4E13 Crusher confused.png S4E13 Pickle "This tower is breaking apart!".png S4E13 Crusher "The tower is breaking apart?".png S4E13 Crusher looks frantically over the edge.png S4E13 Crusher's tower starting to fall apart.png|Uh-oh! Making a super slide S4E13 Monster Machines approach the tower.png S4E13 Crusher and Pickle yelling for help.png S4E13 Blaze "We've gotta build something".png S4E13 AJ "Let's get drafting".png S4E13 AJ's diagram of the tower.png S4E13 AJ adding a draft of something to the tower.png S4E13 Blueprint of tower with giant super slide.png S4E13 Crusher and Pickle still calling for help.png S4E13 Starla "We've gotta hurry".png S4E13 We have to build the slide fast.png S4E13 Blaze says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S4E13 Bulldozer Blazing Speed.png S4E13 Blaze shares Blazing Speed with Starla and Stripes.png S4E13 Give us Blazing Speed.png S4E13 Monster Machines shout Let's Blaze.png S4E13 Monster Machines unleash Blazing Speed.png S4E13 Monster Machines zoom toward the tower.png S4E13 Blaze approaches some beams.png S4E13 Blaze knocks the beams into the air.png S4E13 Beams fly into the air.png S4E13 Stripes catches the beams.png S4E13 Beams go into place.png S4E13 Starla getting a slide piece.png S4E13 Bottom of the slide constructed.png S4E13 Crusher and Pickle in complete peril.png S4E13 AJ changing gears.png S4E13 Blaze's treads spinning their fastest.png S4E13 Blaze adds another slide piece.png S4E13 Starla tosses a slide piece to Stripes.png S4E13 Stripes driving after the slide piece.png S4E13 Stripes catches the slide piece.png S4E13 Stripes puts the slide piece in place.png S4E13 Blaze tosses the final slide piece.png S4E13 Final slide piece flies up.png S4E13 Tower almost completely collapsed.png S4E13 Slide finished.png S4E13 Crusher and Pickle jump onto the slide in time.png S4E13 Crusher and Pickle slide down the slide.png S4E13 Crusher and Pickle in the slide's twist.png S4E13 Pickle enjoying the slide.png S4E13 Pickle having fun and Crusher freaking out.png S4E13 Pickle flying off the slide.png S4E13 Crusher flying off the slide.png Epilogue S4E13 Crusher and Pickle finish sliding.png S4E13 Pickle "You saved us!".png S4E13 Crusher wearily says "Thank you".png S4E13 Blaze says you're welcome.png S4E13 Blaze "It just goes to show".png S4E13 Monster Machines "There's nothing you can't do!".png S4E13 Blaze "Let's slide!".png S4E13 Monster Machines head toward the slide.png S4E13 Pickle "Come on, Crusher!".png S4E13 Pickle wants to slide again.png S4E13 Crusher "I guess I could go for one more".png S4E13 Pickle drags Crusher to the slide.png S4E13 Starla slides.png S4E13 Stripes slides.png S4E13 Starla enjoying the slide.png S4E13 Stripes enjoying the slide.png S4E13 Crusher and Pickle slide again.png S4E13 Crusher and Pickle riding the twist.png S4E13 Blaze starting to slide.png S4E13 Blaze sliding through the loop.png S4E13 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle sliding down.png S4E13 Final shot of the slide.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries